


Habbit

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, NSFW, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Jason todd has a habbit he cant break.





	Habbit

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff in this one is real

The bright light flooding in from the window wakes you up and you squint around the room. You see Jason's chest rising and falling inches from you, almost touching.   
He looked so peaceful, so warm and soft for such a hard tough man...on the outside. You knew the real Jason. He fell to fast, to hard and didn't know how to get back up correctly. He damaged himself and allowed others to damage him. Only emotionally.   
He would never admit to any of this, but you knew. That was the great thing about you and him, you were the exact same way. You some how got him without even speaking, you knew how he felt and how hard he tried inside, you just clicked.   
His skin was warmed by the sun and your mouth watered just looking at it. The tan, hairless muscles from unless wounds and bandages looked so kissable. Your heart clenched at the tiny word inked right above the scar on his ribs. habit.   
When you first met you were working with Slade, he had forced you to join him through blackmail.   
Red hood had mistaken you for one of his followers. And you not knowing him, earned him that beautiful scar. It wasn't until you noticed he was only killing the bad people that you pled your case.   
He excepted it and took you to a friend's cave for rescue from Slade. He kept you hidden there until you were safe. You made love for the first time that night. Ever since, he kept coming back to you. No matter the time, the place, the reason, he would come back. Not only for sex, but for help, sometimes even for comfort, he would silently slide into your window and sit down with his head on your chest. He would hug around you and you would comfort him, all without saying a word. He kept coming back, like an addict, like a drug. He couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried, you were his habit.   
You traced your finger tips over it touching the heat. Your skin felt like it was magnetised to his, pulling you closer naturally. Your heart swelled and your cheeks burned red with a feeling you were both far to afraid of. Your hips felt heavy and your arousal grew slowly. You shifted your weight till you were practically on top of him. He still didn't even budge.   
Your lips softly graze his neck, your tongue not far. Leaving open mouthed kisses up to his ear. 

"Baby" you whispered, kissing his ear and combing your fingers through his bed head. You slowed at the white streaks. You loved them, they symboled the new life he made. You tugged on them and whispered again. 

"Jay, baby" you kissed his lobe softly. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, glaring at the window, practically hissing at the sun. 

"(Y/n), What are you doing?" His deep morning voice made your heart melt more. The rasps that were let out of his throat pushed you forward.   
You don't answer him, instead, you bring his plump lips to yours, savouring in the feeling of the rush he still gave you. He was surprised at first but he kissed back gently. It wasn't a lust kiss, it was soft and sweet, a perfect lazy morning kiss full of need.   
He could sense your need for him in the moment. His hands found your hips and pulled you closer. You pull away out of breath and doe eyes to look at him. 

"Whats gotten into you love?" He threw that nickname at you a lot, even know the idea of actual spoken love made both of you run for the hills. Your thighs were straddling his hips now and your forearms held your weight. His hands crept lower on your hips by the minute. 

"Im just happy" you smile. Your hands hold his cheeks and your noses were millimetres from touching. His eyes seemed to light up at the statement and he flashed a goofy smile you only saw when he was truly content. 

"Well if your happy, im happy, mama" he laughed and kissed the tip of your nose. You sit up and pull his shoulders, bringing him with you. He Lazily leans against the wall looking up at you. You were in direct sunlight above his chest. You looked like a god to him, so beautiful and bright in his insane life. But to you, he was that light. You were each others light.   
You reach down and pull off the shirt you had stolen from him. His cheeks grown pink and his pupils grow in the sight of your soft bare skin. He brings his lips to your chest kissing tenderly all over, rubbing small circles with his hands in any place he could get them. Your fingers run through his hair and your head falls back as he continues his pampering. The feelings flowing between you two were overwhelming. Last layers are removed to the point of only skin on skin contact.   
"You are a queen" he praises as he runs his hands up and down your thighs. Your eyes meet as you push down onto him fully. You let out a sigh of pleasure, never once breaking eye contact. He pulls the sheets around your hips and holds them tight looking between your bodies.   
In any other moment this would be a sexual act full of lust and pure sex, now it seemed as the innocence of only love. Now, he was watching the pure physical connection you were making. He was seeing the unspoken love you two shared in the moment.   
Your hands pulls his chin up so his lips could meet yours in a long kiss, only pulling away when you had to breath. His soft groans of appreciation made your heart skip. Being the reason his lip is caught between his teeth, cheeks flushed, and eyes hooded. You loved the effect you had on him, almost more than his effect on you.   
Your breath was heavy now, sweat covered foreheads pressed together. The pressure almost to much for either of you to handle. You come with a drawn moan sighing in satisfaction. His hands pull you down and onto his still panting chest. 

"Mmm good morning by the way babe" he laughs and presses a kiss to your damp forehead. 

"Lets not get up just yet,i don't want this to end" you trace your fingers over the inked letters holding your presence on his skin forever. The memories flood through your brain peacefully as you shut your eyes. His hand combing through your hair easing your thoughts to a slow wind. 

"This wont end (y/n), you're to much of a habit"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
